The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a radially adjustable tool or boring head of a cutting machine, also sometimes referred to as a boring and facing head.
In its more particular aspects, the radially adjustable tool or boring head of the present development is of the type comprising a spindle insert, a radially adjustable slide serving to accommodate a cutting tool, and guiding or guide means arranged between the spindle insert and the slide and containing guiding or guide surfaces which slide in pairs upon one another.
In a radially adjustable tool head known in practice the structure is as generally described hereinbefore and there is provided a radially adjustable slide which is continuously displaceable during rotation of the radially adjustable tool head on a spindle. A displacement mechanism for the slide comprises differential gearing. During rotation of the spindle a displacement magnitude in the form of a timewise limited rotational speed difference can be inputted to the differential gearing, in order to thereby activate the displacement mechanism of the slide.
There is not ensured in such type of radially adjustable tool or boring head that the radially adjustable slide will stay in a predetermined position under high loads. Such a radially adjustable tool head, therefore, is better suited for finish-machining operations than for roughing operations.